


Дни смертных

by Radinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-sexual Violence, Original Character Death(s), Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, daily life, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radinger/pseuds/Radinger
Summary: Гарри аврор, иногда теряет контроль, у него возрастной кризис и болит нога.





	Дни смертных

**Author's Note:**

> Джен, слэш (упоминание ГП/ДМ, ДжП/ЧарУ), гет (упоминание РУ/ГГ, ГП/ДжУ).  
> Предупреждения: жестокость, смерти второстепенных персонажей, рейтинг за насилие; упоминание возрастного инцеста.  
> Написано на ЗФБ-19 на дайри.ру для команды Harry J. Potter. Бета - agua-tofana.

Боль в ноге не проходила четвертый день — не переставая ныли некогда разорванные мышцы и рыхлые выступающие рубцы. Казалось, проклятие уничтожило большинство нервных окончаний, но нет, ощущение ломоты и рези перетекало в виски, ввинчиваясь дрелями старого дядюшки Вернона, и сдавливало когтями затылок, затуманивая разум.

Гарри шел по сумрачному лабиринту коридоров Министерства, не позволяя себе замедлить шаг. Лифт находился относительно близко — пятнадцать шагов вперед, двенадцать налево; Гарри мог бы дойти туда с закрытыми глазами. Стены приветствовали его, тянулись, окутывали своей аурой — поблизости ощущались странные воздушные волнения, сопровождаемые едва слышным перезвоном. Жители картин замолкали, когда Гарри проходил мимо, и только белокурая девочка с красной лентой в волосах, сидящая на качелях у подножия Уэрнсайда, всегда спрыгивала на землю, присаживалась в легком книксене и весело приветствовала: «Здравствуйте, Господин Любимый Главный Аврор!» Она по-человечески тепло улыбалась, и, казалось, нанесенные рукой художника солнечные блики заставляют ее глаза по-настоящему сиять.

Так непосредственно ему когда-то радовалась только Лили. Два месяца назад исполнилось пять лет с момента ее похорон. Теперь портрет дочери ютился в углу широкого дубового стола, занимавшего чуть ли не треть рабочего кабинета. Запертая в узкой темно-коричневой рамке, она улыбалась отцу и протягивала букет белоснежных ромашек. Ее сарафан бездонно-синего цвета напоминал Гарри небо над Астрономической башней далеких тридцать лет назад. Один серийный педофил, одно мгновение, один росчерк палочки. Один случайный вечер, соединивший их пути, и один поворот Косой Аллеи, навсегда разлучивший. Первые два года Джинни постоянно смотрела на свою ладонь — наверное, продолжала ощущать последнее теплое касание. В тот вечер она держала руку Лили крепко, но отвлеклась перекинуться буквально парой слов с Падмой, ожидающей пополнения в семье. Как потом сообщил Боуди из транспортного отдела, у той через пару месяцев случился выкидыш.

Гарри выслеживал Тварь, раскидав будничные обязанности между подчиненными, собирая любые, самые нелепые зацепки, ночуя в холодных подвалах, потеряв самого себя и будто растворившись под заклинанием Невидимости, применяя недозволенные, а порой и немыслимые способы в попытке добиться хоть каких-то крох информации. Он нашел свою цель рождественским вечером. Оказалось, что у цели тоже было дитя. Не оставалось никаких сомнений, что оно принадлежало этому дому и этому недочеловеку. В умиротворенной картине с широкой разлапистой елью и блестящими квадратными коробками под ней отчего-то не нашлось места женщине.

Желание полоснуть Адским Пламенем в следующий момент вытеснилось другой мыслью — так все пройдет слишком быстро и Лили не будет отомщена в полной мере. Гарри сжал гнев в кулаке, не позволяя тому разъяренным фениксом вылететь наружу. Заперев изнутри все выходы и проемы, он замуровал себя вместе с этими двумя без обратного билета. Сперва тихим пламенем занялись хвойные иголки, следом вспыхнул и ковер на стене. Тварь заметила его сразу, среагировала слишком быстро — всегда настороже и готовая перерезать горло любому обнаружившемуся поблизости существу. Коренастый колдун с большим носом и заметно выступающей вперед челюстью — Гарри разглядел его за секунды — бросил в него какой-то самодельный порошок, препятствующий заживлению, и по касательной задел Режущим лицо. С тех пор колдомедики не раз предлагали замену в виде стеклянного глаза, а Гарри расценивал это как иронию судьбы: после сорока стать настолько похожим на своего учителя.

Из окна, разбитого Бомбардой, которая проломила и магический купол Гарри, повалили черные клубы едкого дыма, ребенок забился в угол, захлебываясь беспрерывными рыданиями. В одно, вырванное у времени мгновение Гарри наконец удалось наложить Парализующее, а яростной гончей, все это время жившей внутри, — одержать над Тварью верх. На пламя вокруг обрушилась мощная струя воды — магия пульсировала в Гарри намного сильнее, чем во времена битвы с Волдемортом. Она выплескивалась через край, безбрежным океаном разливалась внутри, затапливая разум и грозя превратить любой взмах палочки в мощный ураган.

Один за другим Гарри выдергивал и снова отращивал Твари ногти и зубы, потеряв ощущение себя, сцеживал ей в глотку кровь из отрезанных кистей ее же рук и под конец медленно стиснул уродливую морду, из-за скачка адреналина и пульсирующего в ушах сердцебиения представляя собственные пальцы несгибаемыми железными прутьями. Он давил на впадины с судорожно двигающимися зрачками, заставив размягчиться и лопнуть глазные яблоки, но продолжал стискивать сильнее, зацепился пальцами-когтями за края глазниц и несколько раз изо всех сил ударил головой Твари о разбитое стекло на полу, пока кость не покрылась трещинами и не хрустнула, сминая и расплющивая находящуюся внутри пародию на человеческий мозг. Окровавленный рот Твари все это время продолжал что-то шептать, выплевывая ало-вязкую слюну, и наконец замолк навсегда.

Гарри ощущал, как безвозвратно проваливается в черную дыру своего личного безумия. Ведь в углу комком пульсирующего страха тряслась Маленькая Тварь.

Он пришел в себя от давления на плечо и короткого «хватит» сверху. Чертов Малфой. Вечно его находит, где бы ни был. Обычно это случалось намного раньше, когда Гарри только начинал терять самоконтроль, что происходило не так уж и часто — помогал приобретенный с годами опыт и прокачанная самодисциплина. Но сейчас, видимо, и Малфой понял, что лучше не мешать. Это же его Лили, его девочка. Она обнимет папу в раю, она улыбается ему с небес в маленьком облаке. Она…

Спустя некоторое время Малфой сообщил, что живший в том проклятом доме ребенок вообще не знал о мире за его пределами и существовании других людей, помимо Твари. Малфой тоже так его называл: поначалу будто опасаясь реакции Гарри на настоящее имя преступника, потом расценивая как единственный шанс наладить мосты и установить контакт, говоря об этом деле. Тварь не могла зваться по-иному, на таких нужно было охотиться и сжигать, как Салемских ведьм в Средневековье, пропитывая тело огнеотталкивающей мазью, чтобы горело подольше.

* * *

Не существовало обряда возвращения мертвых. Его не существовало, несмотря на все долгие поиски длиной в тридцать чертовых лет. Смерть Лили забрала с собой и окончательную надежду вернуть Сириуса. Не зомби-Гримма и не ходячие кости, которые можно было отвоевать у Арки, использовав ритуал живущих глубоко в пещерах некромантов, а настоящего, живого крестного. Даже Луна смотрела на Гарри с сожалением. Один раз он чуть не сорвался и не ударил ее в ответ, но лишь стиснул в кулаке воротник, а она все равно не убрала это свое «жалостливо-женское» выражение и не прекратила поджимать губы. В тот момент их уголки очень явственно опустились вниз и, казалось, никогда больше не подарят Гарри улыбку. «Человек должен во что-то верить, — сказала она тогда. — Пусть в несбыточное. Он рожден для этого — создавать себе мечту. И он ею живет». В этом была вся Луна, которая верила во всякую чушь, даже заняв свое место в иерархии Отдела тайн, и продолжала выдумывать воображаемых существ.

Белокурая девочка на картине министерского коридора любила Гарри за то, что он отнес ее кости отцу. Мать не дожила до их возвращения — потеряв надежду, скончалась от горя двумя неделями ранее. Быстрая смерть во сне. Гарри хотел бы уйти однажды именно так: заснуть, проснуться под лестницей, и чтобы время вокруг повторяло само себя и перегружалось всякий раз от какой-нибудь точки «зеро», когда все опять шло ко дну. Очень удобно: один шаг в бездну, другой — в жизнь сурка. Он бы хотел проснуться и придумать себе новых друзей, приключения, и чтобы нога не болела.

Гарри все же оступился на ровном месте. Сжал зубы, растер голень, сдавил хрящи колена и, опираясь на трость, прошествовал к лифту, где, зажав кнопку удержания, его ждал Рон. Тускло-рыжий, осунувшийся, с расплывшимися от глаз к скулам темными кругами, словно кто-то мазнул сумрачной краской под нижними веками, он явно что-то употреблял, но Гарри все забывал спросить про рецепт ясного разума при двух часах сна. Они отличались тем, что внутри Рона — в глубине его глаз и биении сердца — жили Гермиона, Хьюго и Роуз. Внутри Гарри не жило уже никого. Джеймс давно оставил Британию и пару раз в год присылал письма со штампом Румынии и драконом на лицевой стороне. Чарли говорил, что у них все хорошо. Джинни пыталась постигнуть уровень этих отношений, изо всех сил пыталась, Гарри видел, как много их она прилагала, но все же не сумела. Устала идти против себя, собственного понимания жизни и бежать бесконечный спринтерский марафон в мышином колесе. Где-то глубоко внутри нее воспаленным надрывом зрело отторжение. Она просто однажды сказала: «Он всегда будет моим сыном. Но давай, пожалуйста, больше не касаться этой темы». В тот момент Гарри понял, как звучит тихая, взращенная временем серая безнадежность.

Вероятно, где-то внутри Гарри тоже не принял их союз, но знал, что с Чарли Джеймс в безопасности. Чарли свой, а внуков можно подождать и от Альбуса, которого, кстати, капитально свернуло на какую-то творческую стезю. Но девчонки вились вокруг него непрестанно, и это успокаивало. Был шанс, что какая-нибудь из них, пусть даже случайно, подарит миру нового Поттера, не зеленоглазого и без всяких шрамов.

Снедаемая беспрерывно растущим чувством вины, вытеснившим все другие чувства, сама Джинни вскоре после окончания поисков Лили переехала назад в Нору к сильно постаревшей Молли. Решение было единственно верным — хоть как-то помочь смириться с настолько сильной утратой, когда одна лишь мысль о ней сбивает с ног, и уложить саму данность этого факта внутри, продолжая жить и не думая о возможности собственной легкой смерти во время нарезания овощей, мог только человек, потерявший двоих сыновей. К тому времени Гарри практически не бывал дома, тогда как Джинни его не покидала.

Рон отпустил кнопку, двери закрылись с тихим хлопком, и лифт не спеша двинулся в сторону аврорского подразделения. Только здесь у них был шанс перекинуться парой слов и обсудить произошедшие в жизни изменения. В другое время их не оставляли наедине даже за стаканчиком кофе, их всегда ждала Британия, правосудие и постоянно требующие помощи люди.

— Рози с Ноттом спуталась.

Это была нехорошая новость, дурнопахнущая, от нее явственно смердело грядущими неприятностями. Со временем тьма почти физически ощутимо наползала на улицы, в души, дела людей, и от нее уже не было спасения. Навешанные еще в Первую Магическую ярлыки снова начали оправдывать себя. Только жесткая дисциплина могла заставить вернуться к истокам понимания, насильно привить милосердие и взаимопомощь, чтобы сеять добро, а не причинять и насаждать его, как на еженедельных собраниях вещал Кингсли.

Роуз с детства мечтала стать аврором. Рон приучил ее к строгому режиму, укладыванию в отведенное время и даже беспрекословному выполнению его команд, пусть и не всех. По крайней мере, «уберись в комнате» она понимала с первого раза, и весь процесс занимал не дольше четверти часа: всего-то заправить постель да сложить книги, доставшиеся от Гермионы. Со временем в их домах вещей становилось все меньше и меньше. Чтобы ничего не держало и не оставалось сожалений.

— Убери его, и проблеме конец.

Рон вздохнул, и Гарри понял, что не все так просто.

— Она его защищает. — Действительно не просто. Девочка с привитой с малых лет аврорской выучкой. Такая сама кого хочешь уберет. Лили была другой. Маленькой принцессой Гарри, его лунным светлячком. С ней Гарри поверил в возможность воскрешения и бессмертия. В ее глазах жила бабушка-Лили, — такая же добрая, как в придуманном старом мире, где на Хэллоуин Волдеморт не пришел в Годрикову Впадину. Она тихо подходила к Гарри, сидящему после смены у камина в связанных Молли носках, привставала на цыпочки и протягивала чашку с какао. «Мне мама сделала, но я тебе оставила». Иногда вечерами, сидя в кабинете, Гарри позволял себе впасть во временной стазис длиною в четверть часа, смотреть в никуда, в одну точку перед собой и кончиками пальцев гладить оживающий портрет Лили. В этот момент она пыталась обнять их все, каждый его палец. К сожалению, портрет не говорил. Ни на одном из них Лили не разговаривала. Гарри знал, как тяжело ей было в последние минуты, как она хотела остаться, но и одновременно то, как хотелось ей уйти. Она была очень сильной в тот момент, его маленькая леди. Гарри собрал по подвалу все ее пальчики и срастил каждую косточку, Малфой помог с зельем для создания волос на неживом теле.

Гарри всегда казалось, что она любила его больше Джинни. Возможно, влияние оказали те два года сразу после ее рождения, когда он фактически забил на работу. Джинни радовалась возможности полноценно высыпаться и вернулась к написанию статей в «Квиддичный вестник».

Пару раз за состоянием медитации Гарри застал Малфой. Молча постоял немного, опершись о дверной косяк кабинета, и вышел, тихо щелкнув замком. А после так ничего и не сказал по этому поводу, хотя ходили слухи, что он пишет научную работу по психотерапии, а Гарри представлял собой отличный объект для наблюдений, изучения и постановки диагнозов.

— Мистера Смита наконец нашли, — внезапно сменил тему Рон. Действительно внезапно. Гарри тряхнул головой и уставился на него.

— Когда?

— Час назад мои скрутили. Только выбрался с совещания по новой реформе, тебя вот ждал.

Имя «Мистер-Смит» они дали размытой, серой, как лондонский туман, личине англо-германского кочевника-некроманта. Именно он привел ногу Гарри к такому состоянию. Сейчас ее поддерживали два металлических штыря и пластина. Их требовалось срочно удалять из-за ежедневно возрастающего риска воспаления мягких тканей, однако они настолько срослись с мышцами внутри, что ликвидировать их возможно было лишь вместе с ногой. Но Гарри так хотел покинуть этот мир со всеми своими конечностями, чтобы бежать, а не ползти в загробном мире за стаей Волдемортов по раскаленным углям преисподней, что никак не мог смириться с этой мыслью. Нога-с-проклятием не терпела любого воздействия магически направленных потоков, и сейчас принятое зелье от мигрени отдавалось в ней непрерывно продолжающейся нудной многочасовой болью. Хорошо, хоть ареал проблемы ограничивался распространением вовнутрь. Колдовать Гарри мог свободно и без преград. Иногда даже излишне свободно, как в случае в Тварью.

Лифт слышал и бережно хранил все их тайны. Они молча вышли из кабины, пересекли два коридора и завернули в кабинет заместителя главного аврора. Там, за дальним книжным шкафом с наградами от министра и сваленными в кучу орденами разной степени блескучести, находился рычаг, открывающий дверь на далекий минус десятый этаж. Именно там располагалась оборотная сторона аврората. В кабинете Гарри тоже была такая дверь-портал, но для ее активации требовалось встряхнуть пальму в напольном горшке. Гарри все никак не мог с ней расстаться и сменить на что-нибудь посерьезнее, типа кактуса. На какой-то из дней рождения горшок с пальмой ему подарил Малфой. Гарри уже забыл, на какой именно, но пальма была забавной: временами бесила, но стойко выдерживала все невзгоды судьбы в лице нового хозяина, постоянно дергающего за листья, несмотря на наложенное на них заклинание Нерушимости. Чем-то она напоминала самого Малфоя. Он, кстати, вида не показывал, но Гарри всякий раз замечал его мимолетный довольный взгляд, когда тот покидал кабинет и на глаза ему попадалось это лохматое деревце.

Два этажа подземной тюрьмы были личной прерогативой высшего аврорского подразделения при лояльном согласии министра. Ведь это ему частенько требовалась добытая таким путем информация, и он сам выбирал цели. В нынешние смутные времена средства его интересовали менее всего. Наверное, поэтому в Британии все еще оставалась зыбкая иллюзия безопасности и маги не боялись выходить на улицу днем.

Руки Мистера-Смита обвивали цепи. Он свободно болтался на них у стены, рядом на табуретках сидели двое мужчин — у одного лицо пересекал шрам, у второго не хватало левой руки. Дэннис Криви и Дин Томас. При виде начальства они тут же привстали. Гарри кивнул обоим, Рон махнул рукой, и, отдав формальную честь, те удалились через обратный портал наверх. На сегодня все закончилось, можно было просто отдохнуть. Из них четверых к семье возвращался только Рон. Это считалось роскошью. Меньше связей — меньше боли. Иногда Гарри жалел, что так сильно ими оброс.

Дэнниса привела сюда смерть брата, а Дина — Симус. Последние годы все искали «грампианского подрывника», в определенных кругах больше известного как «ирландский сукин сын». Симус рано покатился по наклонной. Дин пытался его вразумить, но позднее, направляемый собственной сознательностью, оказался на дороге, приведшей его в глубину темных коридоров аврората. Впервые оказавшись здесь в качестве свидетеля, впоследствии он прошел ускоренные курсы и присоединился к команде быстрого реагирования. В его преданности делу можно было не сомневаться, но с годами Гарри начал сомневаться даже сам в себе, в своей ноге и поэтому не верил никому.

Симус отличался повышенной выживаемостью — не в пример бывшим Пожирателям Смерти. Периодически он исчезал из поля зрения авроров и маггловских спецслужб, уходил на дно, но потом всплывал в самых неожиданных местах, нанося новый и новый урон. Они пытались разобраться в изначальной причине, послужившей катализатором таких перемен. По всему выходило, что в какой-то момент Симус крепко подсел на одну из ветвей мусульманской веры, завел знакомство не с теми людьми и стал последователем течения, которое проповедовало необходимость уничтожения подземных источников волшебных сил. Эти источники, помимо прочего, помогали оставаться домам невидимыми и поддерживали баланс внутри магического ядра.

— Ну я тебя оставлю, дальше ты сам, — сказал Рон. В обычное время он бы не преминул остаться, поучаствовать или просто понаблюдать, но он давно не ужинал дома, Гермиона опять задумала какую-то реформу – требовалось срочно узнать всю подоплеку, чтобы выстроить план дальнейших действий и скорректировать курс.

Скрип дверных петлей стих за спиной Гарри, а время застыло дрожащим желе – тронь теплыми пальцами, и оно начнет таять. Кролик привел Алису в нору, кролик может пойти пить чай с Королевой. Стены вокруг начала оплывать, теряя четкость. Гарри пристально вглядывался в детали порванной одежды Мистера-Смита, искаженные заклинаниями черты, судорожно дергающиеся пальцы и бегающий взгляд заплывших глаз. Он размахнулся и со всей силы вдавил нос в ненавистное лицо, обладатель которого фактически сделал его калекой. Узник закашлялся, заливая ярко-алой кровью себя и мантию Гарри. «Надо же, не черная», — мелькнуло в голове. Хотя, возможно, стоило копнуть поглубже — туда, где проходили сердечные вены.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — прошипел Гарри, дернув за длинные нечесаные волосы. Эти люди редко стриглись, веря, что вся сила аккумулируется именно в волосах. Возможно, в подобном утверждении и было зерно правды. Альбус тоже последние годы отказывался стричься и как-то поделился брошюрой про новое веяние.

Выпить хотелось неимоверно, но еще больше — вынуть магическое ядро из висящего у стены ублюдка, чтобы он пожил в маггловской шкуре, и желательно мелкими частями отрезать под основание обе ноги.

Внезапно позади раздался шорох. Гарри не надо было оборачиваться. Его аура в последнее время как-то странно реагировала на этого человека — узнавала.

— Ты алым горишь, — это означало, что браслет Малфоя, создавая иллюзию маленького Адского Пламени, заставлял нервные клетки на коже запястья остро реагировать на резкий скачок выброса природной магии Гарри.

— Хочешь повисеть вместо него? — огрызнулся Гарри, вспарывая на ходу созданным ножом плечо Мистера-Смита. У того время от времени начинало подергиваться в судорогах все тело. Кажется, ребята и до их с Роном прихода постарались.

— Он сейчас умрет. — Малфой помолчал и добавил: — И в чем удовлетворение?

Гарри остановился, рывком опустил нож и сам весь будто осел, глядя на добычу, которую хотелось растерзать — но сил для подобной игры в ней осталось слишком мало. Каждый раз, поглаживая портрет дочери в маленькой рамке, Гарри мысленно продолжал сжимать череп ее убийцы, вминая кости внутрь, пока они не крошились на мелкие части несобираемого паззла. Сейчас он взглядом уставшего пса, которого не пускают к почти мертвой туше, смотрел в глаза Мистера-Смита.

— Ну, можно чучело набить, — неуверенно предложил он.

— Думаешь, полегчает? Не умеешь ты веселиться, Поттер. — Малфой положил на одну из табуреток свой компактный прямоугольный кейс, щелкнул застежками и откинул крышку, явив глазам кавалькаду стеклянных фиалов. Потом пошевелил пальцами, остановив выбор на трех.

— Не даст сдохнуть, приведет в сознание, усилит ощущения, — перечислил он, поочередно протягивая флаконы Гарри, но тот мотнул головой. Никогда не умел правильно обращаться с этими стекляшками, предпочитал сразу выпить все, что есть, для более быстрого эффекта. Малфой бросил на него скептично-осуждающий взгляд и продолжил: — Тогда разожми зубы.

Гарри потянулся к Мистеру-Смиту, но тот так быстро и резко мотнул головой, что удар вышел достаточно ощутимым и к утру обещал обернуться гематомой. Вдавив кончик палочки в щеку, Гарри выдохнул в лицо Мистера-Смита «Релаксио» — казалось, язык у того сейчас вывалится изо рта и покатится по грязному полу.

— Тебе только Лондон взрывать. — Малфой поморщился на столь бесконтрольное вложение силы. Последнее время он все чаще упоминал о мифическом скором истощении и следил за уровнем мощности заклинаний Гарри. Возможно, в этом и состояла тема его научной диссертации.

— Уже есть кому. — Для этого у Лондона был Симус.

При мысли о нем ногу будто пронзило Режущим, Гарри сцепил зубы, задержал дыхание и коротко выдохнул. От внезапности приступа даже глаза рефлекторно заслезились. Гарри плюхнулся на табуретку и сжал ногтями колено. Прямо сейчас его хотелось оторвать вместе со всем, что находилось ниже.

— С-сука, — прошипел Гарри и ударил кулаком по каменной стене. — Какая сука.

Малфой периодически напоминал, что рано или поздно придется заменить настоящую ногу на искусственную, но если всего лет пятнадцать назад существовало мало альтернатив дереву ввиду его хорошей магической проводимости и сочетаемости с постоянно применяемыми исцеляющими и скрепляющими чарами, то новые разработки Невилла, в том числе и с помощью маггловских достижений в протезировании, позволили сделать прорыв в области применяемых материалов. Гарри казалось, он старался именно для него. Никак не мог понять, за что Невилл так благодарен, но чувствовал, что это именно благодарность. Может, за спасенную однажды Ханну, а может, за убитого Волдеморта.

Распространяющееся воспаление и усиливающиеся боли требовали наискорейшего вмешательства, Гарри предпочитал как можно более позднее.

Сбоку Малфой чем-то звякнул, зашуршал вытаскиваемыми из держателей предметами, присел рядом и осторожно приподнял мантию и брючину, попутно убрав с колена ладонь Гарри. Резкий укол, — сквозь зубы вырвалось шипение, когда игла вошла, задев какой-то особенно чувствительный нерв. Гарри наблюдал за постепенным уменьшением количества раствора в шприце. Раньше не преминул бы оскалиться и вызывающе спросить: «Яд?» — но в последний раз Малфой ответил настолько тяжелым взглядом, где сконцентрировались все ощущения его личного микрокосма, включающие раздрай в отношениях с женой, разлад в понимании с сыном, раздражение на Гарри, странная привязанность к Гарри, злость на Гарри... Гарри тогда качнулся вперед, мазнул губами по его губам и щеке, вжался лбом в сгиб шеи и выдохнул ему в ключицу редкое «прости». Со временем любая шутка переставала быть смешной и вызывала горчащую оскомину. Мало что уцелело в этом водовороте жизни, со временем тонкой струей песчинок сквозь стекло утекая в черную дыру времени. Ничего, кроме работы и раздражения друг на друга — за постоянный риск, угрожающий жизни, за язвительный язык и за то, что это было последним, что у них оставалось. Но еще — поддерживающий твой собственный контроль чужой разум, страхующий от того, чтобы в определенный момент вдруг утратить рассудок, потерять границы дозволенного, лишиться своей личности. Гарри не помнил, с каких пор у Малфоя появился этот браслет, просто однажды, когда перед глазами опустилась темно-алая пелена, он ощутил мягкие волны успокаивающего заклинания. Его тогда вовремя отпустило, точнее, Малфой успел, опередив непоправимое — в порыве погони и азарта Гарри чуть не задел простых обывателей деревни.

От раствора, содержавшегося в ампуле, онемение из колена начало спускаться ниже, к ступне. Вместо постоянной боли в ноге Гарри наконец уловил весь калейдоскоп ощущений своего уставшего изношенного тела.

— Что ты вколол?

— Я тут на досуге...

— У тебя был досуг? — перебил Гарри. Малфой недовольно поморщился:

— Минут на десять присел в кабинете после собирания чужих разбитых ребер. Подумал, что, если магия вызывает отторжение, надо обратиться к новой вере.

Гарри не ответил. Перерывы даже в десять минут у них были крайне редки и не стоили того, чтобы тратить их на мысли о ком-то конкретном, да еще и вполне живом и функционирующем. Драгоценное время перезагрузки разума. Они оба сжигали себя на проклятой работе, чтобы забыть все, находящееся за ее пределами. Реверсом этого являлись неудачи, любая из которых грозила немалыми человеческими жертвами.

Тишина натянулась между ними двумя зыбким пониманием.

— Побочка?

— Привыкание, синдром отмены, усиление дозы. — Малфой никогда ничего от него не утаивал. Бессмысленно скрывать тот факт, что люди по природе своей смертны.

— Короче, подсесть на иглу. Так это у них называется?

— Короче, да.

Гарри медленно выдохнул. Терпеть постоянную боль уже не оставалось сил, контрзаклинания не существовало. Источник всех его бед, потеряв сознание, болтался сейчас на цепях.

— Ну где-то же есть выход.

— Выход всегда есть. — Малфой поднялся, убирая остатки ампулы и шприц в герметичный пакет. В это мгновение Гарри очень сильно хотел, чтобы свет, мелькнувший в конце тоннеля, не оказался очередной жалкой бутафорией.

— Оставляю тебе. Забавляйся. Чередуй зеленое с бордовым. Добавляй синее для яркости ощущений.

Однажды Гарри спросил, зачем Малфой приходит сюда. «Мне тоже иногда нужно развлекаться, ты не задумывался?» — ответил он. До этого Гарри в голову не приходило, что это взаимная необходимость.

Уже когда Малфой стоял у двери, Гарри спросил:

— Вечером зайдешь?

— Ночная смена.

— А завтра?

— Может быть.

Значит, зайдет. Надо бы разгрести метры карт Британии и кипу вырезок из газет на столе. Хотя их всегда можно было просто смахнуть.

Им всем иногда требовалось человеческое тепло.

Дверь с тихим щелчком закрылась, снова отсекая микрокосм этого помещения от остальной бесконечной вселенной. Гарри повернулся к пришедшему в себя Мистеру-Смиту. Для того наступило время собирать камни. Сейчас он напоминал оленя — часто дышащего, со свешенным языком и глазами, в которых отражался значок аврора на грудной нашивке.

Гарри цепко схватил узника за подбородок, не давая шанса отвернуться или прикрыть глаза, и быстро произнес заклинание Легилименции, проваливаясь в чужое сознание и голодной гончей потроша его остатки. А ведь он подозревал о связи Мистера-Смита и некоего старого доброго Захарии. И то, что кличка появилась у них в отделе не просто так. Отправил семью в Индию, надо же. Стоило предупредить Кингсли, что оппозиция готова развернуться и о необходимости введения в стране временного военного положения.

Снова осознав себя в собственном теле, Гарри перебрал найденные воспоминания-бусины, нанизал их на нити памяти и оставил ожерелье в одном из невидимых внутренних ящиков, чтобы потом вернуться и проанализировать все еще раз. Желательно после пары часов крепкого сна.

Завтра Гарри об этом пожалеет, но сейчас он просто дважды вгоняет острие недавно созданного им клинка Мистеру-Смиту под ребра.

Некоторое время спустя, опираясь о подоконник решетчатого окна-которого-нет, Гарри смотрит на искусственные звезды и думает о том, что даже у него есть мечта — чтобы его маленькая принцесса никогда не рождалась в этом мире. Возможно, где-то очень глубоко, в катакомбах Министерства он когда-нибудь сумеет откопать последний нерасколотый им самим хроноворот.


End file.
